This invention relates to the charging of coke ovens.
More particularly, the invention relates to a method of charging coke ovens and to apparatus for carrying out the method.
Coke ovens are generally arranged in batteries; i.e., a series of coke ovens is arranged side-by-side along a given path. The tops or ceiling of these ovens are provided with charging holes through which the coking material (e.g., particulate coal) is admitted. The most common way of supplying the coking material is by way of a larry car which runs on or above the coke oven ceilings and has one or more outlets that can be communicated with the charging holes to admit the coking material into the coke ovens under gravity.
Such larry cars are bulky and heavy and therefore require strong supports, which is reflected in coke oven costs. Moreover, charging of the coke ovens with larry cars is relatively time-consuming and labor-intensive, factors which are reflected in coke oven operating expenses. In recent years attempts have been made to improve the charging operation and reduce the expenses involved, by utilizing continuously operating feeders which transport the material lengthwise of the coke oven battery on or above the coke oven ceilings, and from which the material is discharged into the charging holes. These feeders have a number of charging conduits depending upon the number of coke oven chambers in the battery and communicating with the respective charging holes, as well as with requisite charge-control equipment to provide for controlled distribution of the coal into the individual oven chambers.
Different types of such feeders are known. For example, the feeder may be in form of a stationary conduit or pipe system through which the particulate coal is blown by means of an entraining gas (e.g., air) which may be hot so as to preheat the coal as it travels to the respective charging conduits. The feeder may, however, instead be a scraper conveyor which is installed in a tunnel-like enclosure extending lengthwise of the battery (i.e., transverse to the elongation of the coke oven chambers) atop the coke ovens. No matter what type of feeder is used, however, it is important to assure that during charging of the coke oven chambers the evolution of gases and dust is avoided as much as possible. This is difficult to accomplish. Especially if the coal is preheated the equipment will become rapidly fouled and this leads to a loss of sealing capability, a factor which is aggravated by the differential in the thermal expansion of the coke oven ceiling and the feeder components, respectively.
Further improvements are therefore most desirable but have not been forthcoming until now.